


ashtons way to school

by erlcharrls99



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, i hope this improved my writing, idk this was just a test lol, u can read if u want ig lol?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlcharrls99/pseuds/erlcharrls99
Summary: man idk this is just to practice
Kudos: 1





	ashtons way to school

It wasn’t very bright; but the weather was still alright, even when gloomy. It wasn’t hot, but it wasn't cold either. Water sprinkled out of the air slightly. The young man sighed, as his father woke him up. This was usual for the week, yeah he could wake himself up to the sound of his alarm, but to his dismay; he wouldn’t get up as expected. At least his father didn’t punch or shake him to wake him up, like he did so with his older brother. He sat up, slumping his back and yawning. After a minute or two, he grabbed his phone. Checking the usual notifications he received from the multiple group chats he was in. Ashton giggled at some of the jokes, he was sure lucky to have friends who were genuinely funny. He stood up and walked towards his closet, opening the door and gandering at his assortment of clothes. He grabbed a KMFDM shirt, which was freshly from the load of laundry his mother did last night. Ashton took his shirt off and slipped the clean one on, tossing the dirty shirt on the floor. His mom hated that he did this, considering she wanted his room to be clean all the time. But she gave him his boundaries. Ashton opened his drawer and grabbed a pair of boxers. He slid his old pair off, kicking them aside as he put on his new pair. He then grabbed a pair of jeans that were on top of a fresh stack of jeans. Ashton put them on and then put his belt on. He put his phone in his back pocket and walked up to his door, opening it to his bubbly trilling cat who ran into his room and jumped onto the bed. Kneading a warm blanket. He smiled widely, quickly looking back at the cat who was relaxing. Ashton walked down the hall to the stairs, then he walked quickly down the steps. His father went back to bed after awakening the tall boy, his mother sleeping as well, and his siblings were already at school; considering they are middle schoolers who are way more energetic than the laid back highschoolers in their town. He went to the kitchen, making himself a glass of milk and drinking it. Then setting the cup in the sink. Ashton went over to one of the kitchen chairs to grab his backpack and trench coat. He put on his trench coat and put his backpack on immediately after. He sat down and put on his combat boots, and tied them. Ashton stood up, slumping his lanky back. 

The male opened the door, looking behind him quickly and sighing to the air. He looked back outside, and took a step on the porch. Closing the door behind him. He breathed in the gloomy oregon weather and started making his way towards school.


End file.
